LA REFORMA DE TRIXIE
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Trixie intenta conquistar Ponyville con el amuleto de alicornio, pero Celestia la detiene. La detenida pide clemencia para librarse de la cárcel. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Qué harán las manes al respecto?
1. CAPÍTULO 1: LA TIRANA

_Esta es la historia madre de la que se nutre "Delito y castigo de Trixie". Se trata de un Two-shot._

_Esta fue una de las primeras historias de MLP que escribí. Es de mis primeros trabajos. Esta semana no puedo actualizar mis otras historias; por eso les dejo este fic para que tengan algo que leer._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 1  
><strong>**LA TIRANA**

Después de que Trixie desterrase a Twilight esta última se mudo a vivir con Zecora. Mientras tanto la malvada hechicera reunió a la alcaldesa y los vecinos de Ponyville.

—La otra vez que estuve aquí fui humillada por Twilight y rechazada por todos vosotros. Ahora ella ha sido desterrada por mí, y todos me obedeceréis. A partir de este momento soy vuestra líder indiscutible, a los que no les guste que se aguanten o sufran las consecuencias.

Trixie se dirigió entonces a Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, y Rarity.

—Vosotras vais a tener el honor de ser mis criadas personales.

—Je. Olvídalo. ¿Crees que después de haber exiliado a nuestra amiga vamos a servirte?—respondió Rainbow Dash cruzándose de cascos.

—Veo que necesitáis que os motive un poco—contestó Trixie haciendo que las tres potrillas de Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se elevasen en el aire, a una altura de tres metros y comenzasen a dar vueltas como si estuviesen en una noria. Los vecinos asustados trataron de abalanzarse sobre la hechicera pero ella estaba protegida por una barrera mágica.

—Para, por favor, para ya—suplicó Rarity, la hermana mayor de Sweetie Bell.

—Si Rainbow Dash se postra ante mí, me promete obediencia y me besa y me besa el casco delantero derecho me detendré—respondió Trixie haciendo que las niñas girasen más rápido. Apple Bloom vomitó porque se encontraba mareada.

—¿Es que no tienes conciencia? Estas agrediendo a unas niñas—contestó Dash.

—Decídete pronto, las niñas van a terminar muy mareadas—rio Trixie.

—¡Esta bien! No tengo alternativa—cedió Dash ante la malvada hechicera.

—Tú, amarillita. Písale la cabeza a Rainbow—pidió la agresora a Fluttershy.

—No, no lo hare.

— ¿En serio? Está en juego la seguridad de tres chiquillas.

Fluttershy cedió.

—Bien. Ahora tú azota a Dash—dijo Trixie pasándole un palo a Rarity.

—A mí no me gusta la violencia.

—Hazlo—pidió Dash.

—Pero Rainbow…

—Las niñas ya han estado demasiado tiempo girando en el aire. Vamos, chicas, hacerlo.

Las dos chicas cedieron. Rarity comenzó a azotar a Rainbow mientras Fluttershy la sujetaba. Después de diez azotes la villana se dio por satisfecha y depositó a las niñas en el suelo. A continuación Trixie recordó a las amigas de Twilight que desde ese momento estaban bajo su mando, y ellas accedieron para que no hubiese más víctimas. Para Rainbow esto fue realmente humillante, para sus amigas también, pero ella tenía un carácter un poco orgulloso, pero tuvo que tragarse el orgullo para no poner en peligro la seguridad de las tres niñas, en especial de Scootaloo por quien sentía mucho cariño.

La alcaldesa de Ponyville fue encerrada en una jaula, colocada en la plaza mayor para que todo el mundo la viese. Los vecinos habían intentado varias veces liberarla pero aquellos barrotes estaban sellados con magia. A espaldas de la nueva tirana, los ciudadanos la traían comida y conversaban con ella.

Las amigas de Twilight no tuvieron mejor suerte. La nueva ama de Ponyville les ordenaba trabajar para ella durante casi todo el día. Applejack, uso sus conocimientos de carpintería para construir un trono a la tirana; Rarity empleo su sastrería en diseñar ropajes elegantes; Pinkie Pie fue privada de su boca, la cual desapareció por un hechizo, y fue obligada a bailar para entretenimiento de la líder; Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, que eran pegasos, fueron atadas a un carro empleado por la maléfica para volar, la villana azotaba a ambas chicas, especialmente a Dash con un látigo para que aceleraran el paso. Estos y otros trabajos eran realizados por las cinco ponis durante casi todo el día. Solamente por las noches el grupo podía descansar, y a espaldas de Trixie conspiraban contra ella con la complicidad de Spike, el dragoncito ayudante de Twilight.

—Esa hechicerita se creé muy lista pero no sabe que yo puedo comunicarme por escrito con la princesa Celestía. Hoy mismo he mandado una carta, su alteza me ha respondido que se pasará por aquí en dos días, mientras tanto debemos ser pacientes—platicó Spike.

— ¿Y por qué no te has comunicado antes con la princesa? Ya hace más de una semana que esa malvada llego aquí—preguntó Applejack.

—Porque como sabéis su alteza está en Saddle Arabia intentando mejorar las relaciones internacionales, no quería molestarla. Además quería investigar a Trixie, ya sé porque se ha vuelto tan poderosa. Lleva en el cuello el amuleto de alicornio, el cual aumenta los poderes de los unicornios pero al mismo tiempo corrompe al usuario, lo peor es que tiene un cerrojo mágico, y solo la propia usuaria puede quitárselo.

En ese momento apareció inesperadamente Trixie por la puerta.

—Imagine que estaríais planeando algo contra mí. De modo que la gobernanta de Equestria va a venir aquí. ¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea llamarla, dragoncito? Pues me has hecho un favor, cuando derrote a Celestia su trono será mío. No obstante, primero voy a daros una lección a vosotros y a todo el pueblo.

Trixie uso su poder para trasportar a todo el mundo fuera de la biblioteca, después sello la puerta y las ventanas y se puso a cotillear.

_«Impresionante. Aquí hay libros de magia, historia, literatura, varios materiales de estudio de Twilight… Creo que ya lo entiendo, este lugar es la biblioteca del pueblo y Twilight se hospeda aquí. Qué pena que este lugar tenga que dejar de existir»_ pensó Trixie prendiendo fuego a varios libros y a unas cortinas antes de desaparecerse del lugar.

—Noooo. Los libros, los manuscritos... Tengo que salvarlos—chilló Spike intentando entrar de nuevo en la biblioteca mientras sus amigas le contenían.

—He deshecho la barrera que cercaba la biblioteca. Podéis entrar si queréis salvarla, suponiendo que consigáis salir vivos de este infierno—comentó Trixie riendo antes de marcharse.

— ¡Tengo que entrar!—gritó el dragoncito.

—Ya no hay nada que salvar. Hay que intentar controlar el fuego para que no salga al exterior y se extienda—respondió Applejack y las otras asistieron.

—Tengo que entrar, Applejack. No te preocupes, yo soy un dragón y no me afectará el fuego—dijo Spike entrando en el local.

Las ponis tenían razón, todo estaba ardiendo pero aun así el dragón consiguió coger algunos libros y manuscritos. Sin embargo de pronto vio algo que le llamo la atención. El búho de Twilight, Owlowiscious, estaba tirado en el suelo medio asfixiado por el humo del lugar, era lógico, para un dragón aquella humareda era soportable pero para un búho era muy peligrosa. Spike no lo pensó dos veces, dejo atrás todos los materiales de estudió y saco al animal fuera del local; después de todo los libros podían encargarse de nuevo a Canterlot, pero los muertos no resucitaban.

Una vez fuera del recinto Spike llevo al ave al veterinario de Ponyville. El doctor dijo que Owlowiscious estaba en muy mal estado y no estaba seguro de que sobreviviese pero haría todo lo posible por salvarle.

Mientras tanto Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity trataron de controlar las llamas mientras Fluttershy daba la alerta a los vecinos. A la mañana siguiente no quedaba nada del mobiliario. La parte exterior apenas se había dañado pero el interior estaba totalmente destruido.

A la mañana siguiente Trixie reunió a todos los ciudadanos del pueblo en la plaza mayor y expuso el caso de la biblioteca.

—Espero que esto os sirva de lección a todos. Algunos intentaron revelarse y este es el resultado—comentó la malvada hechicera en público a los habitantes de Ponyville.

—¿En serio? Asique tú eres la culpable de todo este desastre—acusó una poni encapuchada. Trixie vio que era muy alta.

—¿Quién eres tú, impertinente?

—Soy quien va a detenerte—respondió la encapuchada quitándose la capucha y descubriéndose ante todos los presentes, era la princesa Celestia.

Su majestad estaba realmente furiosa. Su alumna había sido desterrada, el pueblo estaba aislado del resto del reino por una barrera magia que no permitía entrar ni salir a nadie, uno de los edificios había sido quemado, y sus habitantes estaban siendo esclavizados por una hechicera malvada. Su alteza deshizo la barrera y desafío a Trixie. Lo cierto es que con el amuleto de alicornio la villana estaba físicamente al mismo nivel que Celestia pero esta última controlaba mejor su poder y conocía más hechizos por lo que gano. Trixie fue derrotada y tuvo que entregar su amuleto.

—Señorita Trixie, estáis acusada de emplear la magia con fines malignos, de esclavizar a este pueblo, de incendiar un edificio y de exiliar a una de sus ciudadanas. ¿Qué tenéis que decir?

—No quise hacerlo, alteza. El amuleto me poseyó. Yo solo quería batirme con Twilight, nada más, no esperaba que las cosas terminasen tan mal.

—Seréis llevada a las mazmorras de Canterlot a la espera de un juicio—guardias, salgan.

De pronto desde detrás de varios edificios surgieron varios soldados. Estos se habían mantenido ocultos por orden de la princesa, dado que ella quería desafiar personalmente a Trixie. Los soldados prendieron a la hechicera, después uno de ellos fue a buscar a Twilight, mientras Celestia liberaba a la alcaldesa y hablaba con ella y varios aldeanos.

Poco después llegó Twilight.

—Mi casa, mis estudios… esta todo destruido.

—Lo siento, yo quise salvar algunos materiales pero…—dijo Spike.

—Lo sé, Spike. Applejack me lo contó. Lo hiciste bien. Intentaste salvar a Owlowiscious. ¿Sobrevivió?

—No lo sé. Lleva dos días con el veterinario. No he podido ir a verle debido a todo lo sucedido.

De pronto la princesa se acerco a Twilight.

—Me encargaré personalmente de que la biblioteca sea restaurada y cuando se inauguré yo misma hare que se repongan sus materiales. Además conservo todas las cartas que me has enviado de tus estudios, Twilight—platicó Celestia a su pupila.

La princesa no perdió el tiempo. Nada más llegar al palacio envió a Trixie a prisión y dio orden para que la biblioteca de Ponyville fuese reconstruida en el menor tiempo posible, mientras tanto Twilight y Spike se hospedaron en casa de Rarity.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Celestia desterrada a Trixie a la luna, o la mandará a la cárcel durante años? ¿Las seis manes tomaran represalias? ¿_Owlowiscious_ sobrevivirá?_

* * *

><p>Hola bronies y lectores:<p>

Hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de la obra que costa de dos capítulos. ¿Qué les está pareciendo la trama?

Este es mi primer fanfic, por eso decidí empezar partiendo de un episodio de la serie. Mi siguiente historia será creada completamente desde cero, pero para la primera prefería tener una base en la que apoyarme. En la segunda parte la trama cambia un poco, porque el capítulo dos ya no se basa en el episodio de la serie.

Fan: Un momento. Tu primera obra fue "La verdad sobre Celestia".

Scrittore: No. El fic de Celestia fue mi primera publicación en fanfiction, pero no fue mi primer escrito. Ya había escrito varias cosas antes. Aunque el fanfic de Celestia fue el primero en que trabaje con varios OCs.

Fan: Entonces ¿Por qué no has publicado este fanfic hasta ahora?

Scrittore: Porque creía que no era lo suficientemente bueno y lo sigo pensando. Sin embargo, un amigo me dijo "Si no publicas tus fics no puedes estar tan seguro de que son malos". Por otra parte esta semana no puedo hacer actualización de mis otros fanfics, y puede que la siguiente tampoco, lo intentaré pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para escribir.

Fan: Este fanfic se parece un poco a "Delito y castigo de Trixie", pero es muy diferente.

Scrittore: Es la historia madre de la cual se nutre "Delito y castigo de Trixie", pero madre e hija son diferentes.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: EL JUICIO

**Capítulo 2  
><strong>**EL JUICIO**

Habían pasado tres días desde el arresto de Trixie. Owlowiscious se había recuperado, la biblioteca estaba siendo reparada aunque las obras tardarían unas semanas en finalizar, por otro lado Twilight, Spike y ahora también el búho continuaban viviendo con Rarity. Aquella mañana era viernes y la unicornio purpura recibió una carta según la cual ella, sus amigas, Spike y la alcaldesa de Ponyville debían presentarse en Canterlot, en el plazo de dos días para testificar en el proceso judicial contra Trixie. Aquellos días la alcaldesa tuvo que nombrar a uno de sus concejales para que la sustituyera temporalmente durante su ausencia; las manes y Spike aprovecharon para preparar sus bártulos. Rarity empaquetó demasiadas cosas y tanto sus amigas, como Spike y la alcaldesa se negaron a que se presentase en el palacio con semejante exceso de equipaje, no iban a un hotel ni tampoco de vacaciones. Por fin el grupo inició el viaje y al llegar fueron recibidos por Celestia en la sala del trono.

—Bienvenidos. Parecéis preocupada madame alcaldesa—platicó la princesa del día.

—No me gusta haber dejado el pueblo. He nombrado provisionalmente a unos ponis de mi confianza para ocuparse del ayuntamiento, pero aquí están seis de las mejores ponis de Ponyville…—respondió la alcaldesa mirando a Twilight y las demás, quienes simplemente trataron de disimular, aunque Rarity se sonrojo por el alago.

—Será un proceso rápido. Mañana se llevará a cabo, mientras tanto he dispuesto habitaciones individuales para todas. En breve vendrán unas doncellas para acompañaros a ellas. Spike, tú compartirás cuarto con Twilight.

De pronto entro un soldado en la sala. El militar hizo una reverencia.

—¡Majestad!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Han llegado noticias de la cárcel de Canterlot. La prisionera Beatrix Lulamoon ha preguntado por la señorita Twilight Sparkle. Quiere verla.

— ¿Verla? Twilight no tiene por qué hablar con Trixie fuera del tribunal—se quejó Rainbow Dash.

—Técnicamente las visitas no le están prohibidas. Si queréis podéis ir a visitarla; pero eso lo dejó a vuestra elección—respondió la princesa a las demás.

—Iré, aunque solo sea por no quedarme con la curiosidad—dijo la solicitada.

Las otras manes protestaron ante la respuesta de Twilight. Celestia igualmente se quejó, pero sonrió disimuladamente en cuanto su alumna salió del salón del trono.

De modo que Twilight salió fuera del palacio real y se dirigió a la prisión de Canterlot. Sus amigas y el dragoncito en principió quisieron acompañarla pero finalmente se pensó que era demasiado lio que fuesen todos; Spike se quedó con Rarity. Una vez en la entrada del edificio la unicornio preguntó por la prisionera a los guardias de la entrada. Los funcionarios guiaron a la unicornio hasta los calabozos. Allí se encontraba Trixie, quien había sido encerrada en una celda a prueba de magia. La prisión era muy simple; una puerta metálica de barrotes, hechos de una aleación que repelía cualquier poder mágico, el interior era de bloques de piedra y disponía de un catre y un cubo para hacer las necesidades. La visitante permaneció detrás de las rejas de la puerta, sin entrar en el interior.

— Hola, Twilight—intervino la detenida.

— ¿Qué quieres?—respondió fríamente la aludida.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas. No estuvo bien cómo me comporte contigo y con los demás. Solo quería un simple duelo, nada más, pero ese amuleto me volvió loca, no era yo misma. Mi abogado me ha dicho que en el juicio podrían condenarme a la perdida de mis poderes. Tú también eres una hechicera, sabes lo que supone para nosotras renunciar a nuestra magia.

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? No soy yo quien va a juzgarte.

—Tus amigas y tú estáis muy cerca de la princesa. Pedirla que me deje marchar. Me iré lejos, no volveré a Ponyville, y prometo no volver a usar magia dañina.

—Estás loca ¿Crees que le pediría a Celestia semejante cosa? No me haría caso y no te lo mereces.

—Por favor, si no me ayudas yo…—Twilight pudo observar dos lágrimas que le caían a Trixie.

—Adiós—comentó Twilight marchándose enfadada.

—No te vayas. ¡No me abandones! ¡Te necesitooo!

Cuando solo había caminado unos pasos la poni morada se volvió y pudo ver como la prisionera se recostaba en el catre y comenzaba a llorar. La escena conmovió a la unicornio purpura. Trixie normalmente tenía un carácter presumido, la gustaba ser el centro de atención y que todos la consideraran la mejor en todo, pero ahora parecía un ser asustado e indefenso.

* * *

><p>La estudiante de Celestia se reunió posteriormente con las demás y con Spike.<p>

— ¿QUE MEDIEMOS A FAVOR DE TRIXIE? ¿ESTÁS LOCA, CEREBRITO?—gritó Rainbow Dash a Twilight.

—Ella dice que esta arrepentida, Dash.

— ¿En serio? Pues no la creo.

—Tal vez quitarla sus poderes sea demasiado exagerado. Ella estaba poseída por el amuleto, de modo que no era plenamente consciente de sus acciones—opinó Fluttershy haciendo que todos la mirasen.

—Bueno… en eso tienes razón, Fluttershy—reconoció Spike.

—Nadie la obligó a usar ese talismán. Lo hizo porque quisó—respondió Applejack.

Twilight, sus amigas y Spike estuvieron largo rato hablando del tema, pero no se pusieron de acuerdo sobre qué hacer al respecto. Lo único en que coincidieron fue en el hecho de que contaría su historia con todo lujo de detalles sin omitir ni falsear la información.

A la mañana siguiente se llevo a cabo el proceso judicial. La princesa Luna fue quien ejerció de jueza porque Celestia al ser la mentora de Twilight no quiso intervenir en el proceso, dado que pensó que estaba demasiada implicada emocionalmente con una de las víctimas; de modo que delego sus poderes judiciales en su hermana. A Luna nunca le había gustado que la realeza ejerciese poderes ni funciones judiciales, para eso había todo un conjunto de jueces. El proceso, al estar dirigido por ella, pudo haberse llevado a cabo en el palacio real, concretamente en la sala del trono; pero la princesa de la noche prefirió una sala de uno de los juzgados de Canterlot. La sala del tribunal media aproximadamente 30 metros de largo por 12 de ancho y 4 de altura; disponía de dos filas de bancos donde en el lado izquierdo se sentaron Madame alcaldesa, Spike, Twilight, sus amigas y el fiscal; en la fila de la derecha se sentaron la acusada y su abogado. Por lo demás, el suelo era de parquet, las paredes eran blancas al igual que el techo, no había ventanas y toda la instancia se iluminaba con luz eléctrica de bombillas de bajo consumo.

El juicio juro dos horas.

Las manes, Spike y la alcaldesa contaron lo sucedido en Ponyville, tanto el incidente de la osa menor como el caso del amuleto de alicornio. El fiscal añadió que además de aquellos cargos, Beatrix Lulamoon tenía varias multas sin pagar, por organizar espectáculos al aire libre sin permiso municipal. En Ponyville no se requería de un permiso específico para montar funciones callejeras, pero en algunas otras ciudades equestrianas era obligatorio. Después le tocó hablar a Celestia, gracias a lo cual Twilight pudo saber cómo lo hizo su maestra para atravesar la barrera que Trixie puso en el pueblo. La princesa del sol con ayuda de varios soldados unicornios, había usado una combinación de un hechizo ariete de alto nivel mezclado con otro de ocultación de rastro mágico, así forzó la entrada sin ser detectada, cuando entraron en el pueblo Cely se puso una capucha para disimular, aunque ahora que lo pensaba había sido un gesto inútil dado que era la poni más alta del país, bueno… algunos minotauros la ganaban en altura pero ellos no eran equinos. En cualquier caso Celestia quiso batirse a solas con la responsable de aquella barrera, sus soldados, temerosos de que algo le pasase a su majestad, se mantuvieron a corta distancia pero ocultos.

El último en intervenir fue el abogado defensor; argumentando que en el caso de la osa menor habían sido dos escolares quienes trajeron al animal al pueblo, su clienta era inocente de tales cargos; las multas no constituían una falta tan grave como para ingresar en prisión; y los abusos cometidos contra los ponyvillenses se habían llevado a cabo sin que su defendida fuese plenamente responsable de sus acciones, porque estaba poseída por un amuleto maligno.

El fiscal no se dio por satisfecho. Según él Trixie incitó a los dos escolares a traer a la osa; las multas al superar entre todas los 1000 bits representaban motivos suficientes para pasar 6 meses de prisión; y nadie había obligado a la acusada a utilizar el amuleto de alicornio, lo usó porque ella quiso.

Luna escuchó atentamente todos estos argumentos antes de tomar una decisión.

—Señorita Trixie, después de escuchar las declaraciones hechas a favor y en contra de usted, es declarada… culpable de los cargos. Será conducida a la prisión de yeguas de Canterlot durante tres años, allí al cabo de diez días la someterán a un proceso de drenaje para privarla permanentemente de sus poderes mágicos—sentenció la princesa.

—NOOOOOO, NO ME QUITEN MI MAGIA, POR FAVOR—suplicó Trixie arrodillándose ante Luna—prefiero ir a la cárcel de por vida, pero mi magia es todo lo que tengo.

—Lo siento, ya está hecho. Llévensela—pidió la princesa de la noche viendo como dos soldados sacaban a Trixie de la sala del tribunal mientras esta gritaba y suplicaba clemencia. TWILIGHT, CHICAS. AYUDENME, SE LO SUPLICO.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde el juicio. Trixie aun conservaba su magia pero cada día tenía más miedo de que viniesen a quitársela. Este temor la había convertido en una poni aterrorizada e insegura de sí misma. Se sentía desprotegida como si la fuesen a fusilar, aunque la pena de muerte era ilegal en Equestria.<p>

De pronto vinieron a buscarla a la celda.

—Levántese. Tiene visita—expuso uno de los vigilantes.

—No quiero ver a nadie.

—Pues se fastidia porque a la princesa de la noche nadie la hace esperar, y menos una delincuente como usted.

— ¿La princesa Luna esta aquí?

—Sí, por tanto muévase.

La encarcelada fue conducida a una sala donde solo había una gran mesa de hierro inoxidable y dos sillas del mismo material. En ella se encontraban seis soldados pegasos de la guardia nocturna y Luna, quien estaba sentada al fondo. La princesa ordenó que la dejasen a solas con la detenida, tanto los funcionarios de la cárcel como los soldados protestaron pero tuvieron que obedecer, después la princesa de la noche se dirigió a la detenida, esta última llevaba unas esposas en las patas, las cuales la permitían caminar pero no correr; también tenía un aro anti-magia en su cuerno. Ambas yeguas tomaron asiento una frente a la otra.

—No suelo venir aquí ni entrevistarme con las detenidas, pero vuestro caso me ha llamado la atención, de modo que escucharme ahora porque no lo repetiré más. Tenéis demasiada suerte. Después del juicio vuestro abogado convenció a algunos ponis importantes para presentar una petición de indulto, de lo contrario ya os habrían quitado vuestra magia. Tras varios días de liberación su defensa y la fiscalía han llegado a un acuerdo, pero yo no pienso dejar que os vayáis de rositas. Vais a salir de aquí la próxima semana pero no gratis, tendréis que trabajar para mí. Mi hermana ha sido informada de que el pueblo de Ville de Ferme está teniendo problemas, iréis a allí a solucionarlos junto con unas personas de mi confianza. A la vuelta ellas me informaran de vuestra conducta; si el informe es favorable os concederé el indulto, de lo contrario permaneceréis en esta cárcel durante tres años, en cualquier caso conservareis vuestros poderes. Y después de vuestro regreso deberéis encontrar un empleo decente; cada mes se os descontará entre una parte de vuestro sueldo hasta que paguéis la totalidad de vuestras multas. ¿Está claro?

—Gracias por esta oportunidad, no la decepcionaré.

—Eso espero.

—Alteza. ¿Quiénes fueron los ponis que pidieron mi indulto?

—Gente importante pero no tengo que darle tantas explicaciones.

_«Si es que no sé decirla que no a Cely. ¿Por qué me meterá ella en todo esto?»_ pensó Luna.

A la semana siguiente Trixie salió de prisión y en la calle le esperaba su abogado, un poni terrestre de lomo blanco con crines negras, ojos marrones y una cutiemark con forma de maletín; junto a él estaban Twilight y sus amigas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí esas yeguas? Se supone que usted iba a venir junto con los ponis destinados por la princesa para acompañarme a Ville de Ferme—dijo Trixie al abogado.

—Nosotras somos sus compañeras de viaje, señorita hechicera—contestó enfadada Rainbow Dash.

—¡¿Ustedes?!

—Sí, verás… Luna nos pidió que te ayudásemos con el asunto de Ville de Ferme y que la informáramos posteriormente de los resultados. Spike nos acompañará, él no fue designado pero la princesa nos dio permiso para llevárnoslo—explico Twilight.

A Trixie se le cayó el mundo encima. Ella había tratado mal a Twilight y sus amigas en Ponyville y ahora dependía de ellas y de su testimonio para no acabar en prisión. Estaba atrapada, las otras la tenían amarrada. ¿Qué harían con ella? Aunque se portase bien podrían chantajearla y aprovecharse de ella. Las miró con miedo y notó que todas la sostenían la mirada, en especial Applejack y Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora? Trixie bajo la cabeza intentando no mirar a las otras. Su abogado se despidió diciendo a su clienta que dentro de algunas semanas la visitaría en Ville de Ferme.

—Trixie, según la princesa debemos salir a nuestro destino en cinco días como máximo. Nosotras debemos volver a Ponyville para preparar el viaje, te esperamos en la estación de allí del tercer día para partir—dijo Rarity.

—De… de acuer…do.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No…nada en absoluto.

—Te lo advierto, señorita magia oscura. Si no te presentas en la estación consideraremos que huiste y se lo diremos a la princesa. Y entonces nada de segundas oportunidades, irás de cabeza a prisión—advirtió Dash y Applejack asintió.

—Tranquila. No voy a huir.

—Más te vale—intervino la poni granjera.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Trixie salió de prisión. El grupo se reunió en la estación de Ponyville. El unicornio azul fue la primera en llegar, no quería arriesgarse a pecar de impuntual, había mucho en juego y lo peor es que se lo jugaba con 6 ponis y un dragón que ya de por sí estaban en su contra y se aprovecharían de ella. De pronto una voz a sus espaldas la llamo.

—Heeei, Trixie.

—Siiiií. He llegado a tiempo ¿Entendidooo? Llevo más de mediiia hora.

— ¿En serio? No hacía falta que llegases tan pronto. Las otras tardaran aun unos minutos—contestó Pinkie Pie después de dejar su maleta en el suelo.

Al poco llegaron Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight, Rarity y Spike, este último arrastraba un carro que llevaba el equipaje de Rarity. En principio el grupo solo permanecería en Ville de Ferme durante un mes pero la unicornio blanca parecía tener la intención de querer quedarse un año por el gran número de maletas que llevaba. Sus amigas vieron exagerado el hecho de llevar tantas cosas, pero ella insistía en que solo llevaba lo más básico.

El grupo se introdujo en el tren, una vez dentro Trixie les explicó a las demás que Ville de Ferme era su pueblo de origen. Su padre era el alcalde del lugar y su madre era la dueña de un Spa. Rarity se emocionó al saber que había un Spa en el pueblo, en cualquier momento se haría un tratamiento de belleza. Rainbow Dash quería conocer a los pegasos del lugar. Applejack tenía curiosidad por saber que clases de productos se cultivaban. Fluttershy quería conocer la flora y la fauna. Pinkie Pie había oído que la aldea tenía sus propias especialidades de bollería y pastelería y quería conseguir sus recetas para exportarlas a Ponyville y de paso hacer una fiesta, o varias si era posible, con los aldeanos para conocerlos mejor. Twilight fue la única que no se emocionó y recordó que aquello no era un viaje de recreo.

—Relájate, cariño. Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es la situación. Luna nos dijo que ayudásemos a los aldeanos pero no nos explico qué les pasaba. Lo primero es la misión pero sacaremos tiempo para divertirnos—dijo Rarity a la unicornio morada, quien asistió no muy convencida.

—Además, estamos a gastos pagados—reconoció Dash soltando una risita.

— ¿Gastos pagados? ¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó Trixie.

—Bueno… La princesa Luna nos dijo que la Corona nos pagaría el viaje, el alojamiento y los gastos que hiciésemos en el lugar, y nos dio una de estas a cada una—dijo Twilight mostrándole a Trixie una tarjeta de crédito dorada—aunque no creó que a la Corte de Canterlot le guste que usemos este dinero, yo si puedo evitare emplear mi tarjeta y lo pagaré todo de mi pezuña.

—Heeeiii. ¿Por qué Trixie y yo somos los únicos del grupo que no tenemos una tarjeta de esas?—se quejó Spike.

—Spike, tú no fuiste elegido por la princesa, viniste solo porque yo le pedí permiso para llevarte conmigo. Y Trixie…— la estudiante de Celestia no término la frase pero Trixie la miraba de reojo.

_«Lo sabía. Ya tocaba. Ahora me reprochará lo que paso, me dirá lo rastrera que soy»_ pensó la unicornio azul.

— ¡Ya basta! Ahora no hecho nada—intervino Trixie.

— ¿Ya basta de qué? ¿Ahora qué te pasa?—interrogó Applejack.

Trixie no contesto y salió corriendo del vagón metiéndose de golpe en el compartimento de al lado. Estaba sudando.

— ¿Es cosa mía o cada vez se vuelve más rara? Casi la prefería antes cuando no paraba de repetir _"yo soy la gran y poderosa Trixie"_—opinó Rainbow.

—Es normal. El amuleto de alicornio, el juicio, la cárcel… La pobrecilla ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas en menos de dos meses—comentó Fluttershy.

—Por cierto, dulzura. ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos?—preguntó Applejack a la unicornio purpura.

—No lo sé. No hemos reservado nada. Una vez allí habrá que buscar alojamiento.

Mientras tanto Trixie a través de la ventana de la puerta que separaba el vagón donde se encontraba con el compartimento de las 6 manes y Spike las espiaba, aunque era un comportamiento absurdo porque no podía oír lo que decían, puesto que la unicornio azul no conocía ningún hechizo de audición o de sonido.

_«Míralas. Seguro que están hablando en mi contra. En cuanto lleguemos me dejaran en evidencia delante de todo el pueblo. Claro que seguramente la princesa Luna ya les mandó aviso a los aldeanos. Todos me van a odiar, se burlaran de mí, este es mi pueblo, mi gente… ¿Por qué son tan crueles? Mejor estaba en la cárcel»_ pensó Trixie. En ese momento entro Fluttershy a verla y noto que estaba mareada.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó la pegaso amarilla.

La unicornio azul fue a decir algo pero se desmayo de repente. La pegaso pidió ayuda a sus amigas. Casualmente uno de los pasajeros que era médico se ofreció voluntariamente a examinarla. Se trataba de un semental de tierra, de lomo verde, crin y ojos azules, y una cutiemark con forma de estetoscopio.

—Aquí no tengo mi material médico, pero teniendo en cuenta que esta unicornio tiene el pulso muy acelerado el desmayo podría ser el resultado de una subida de tensión.

—Gracias, señor…—platicó la pegaso amarilla.

—Drug. Mi nombre es doctor Drug.

—Un nombre muy original para un médico—respondió Dash soltando una risita. Applejack y Fluttershy no pillaron el chiste. Rarity les explico que el nombre de Drug significaba fármaco.

El doctor les recomendó llevar a la paciente a un hospital para que la examinaran en cuanto llegaran a su destino. Las otras accedieron, aunque Trixie después de volver en sí rechazó la idea. Incluso para cuando llegaron a la estación de su llegada la unicornio aun seguía negándose.

—No necesito un doctor, no estoy enferma. Yo solo quiero acabar con todo esto ¡Ya!

—Basta ya, Trixie. Te desmallaste en el tren y aquel poni que te atendió dijo que era lo más prudente—dijo Twilight—Este es tu pueblo, guíanos.

— ¡Yo no voy!

—Ya basta. Te comportas como una potrilla. Pues bien, señorita. Estamos aquí por su culpa. Usted está aquí bajo nuestra responsabilidad y hará exactamente lo que nosotras le digamos. Y para empezar acompañará a Twilight al hospital. ¡Ahora!—platicó Rainbow.

Trixie tragó saliva mientras las demás miraban a Dash.

_«Lo sabía. Me tienen a su merced» _pensó la unicornio azul.

—Está bien. Seguirme.

El grupo salió de la estación y empezó a recorrer el pueblo. El lugar era un poco parecido a Ponyville pero los tejados de las casas eran mucho más inclinados. Una vez en el hospital a Trixie le practicaron unos análisis, la auscultaron y la tomaron la tensión. Gracias a la magia los resultados no se hicieron esperar más de veinte minutos. El diagnostico decía que aparentemente la unicornio tenía realmente alta la tensión, la dieron unas pastillas y la recomendaron evitar el estrés. Tras salir del hospital el grupo se dirigió a la casa de los padres de la enferma. Se trataba de una finca rodeada de varias hectáreas de terreno dedicado a la agricultura, cosa que gustó a Applejack. Les abría la madre de Trixie, quien se sorprendió de esta visita, después de llevar años fuera del pueblo su hija regresaba en compañía de 6 yeguas y un dragón.

—Hija. ¡Estás aquí!—exclamó la madre de Trixie abrazando a su hija—pero… ¿Quiénes son tus amigas? ¿Y ese dragón?

El grupo se presentó y saludo a la madre de la unicornio azul. Se trataba de una poni terrestre, de lomo azul cielo y el cabello plateado como su hija pero sus ojos eran marrones y su cutiemark era un bote de champú. De pronto apareció otro poni en escena. Se trataba de un poni de tierra, de lomo gris oscuro, crines blancas, ojos marrones y una cutiemark con forma de tractor; respondía por Disgusting Cockroach.

—Vaya… la señorita se ha dignado a visitar a sus padres.

—Hola, papá.

— ¿Usted es el alcalde del pueblo?—preguntó Twilight.

—Sí, señorita. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Debo entregarle esta carta. Es importante.

El poni abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_Estimado alcalde de Ville de Ferme:_

_Su hija Beatrix Lulamoon ha sido declarada culpable de practicar magia oscura. En teoría deberían haberle sido arrebatados sus poderes y condenado a prisión. No obstante debido a ciertos recursos de su abogado, y a un acuerdo con el fiscal se ha decidido que la joven conserve su magia y quede en libertad vigilada. Permanecerá en su pueblo de origen sin poder salir de él hasta nuevo aviso. He enviado seis ponis y un dragón de mi confianza para que la vigilen y me informe progresivamente de su conducta._

_Sé que estáis teniendo problemas con las cosechas, por ello he dado orden a los enviados de que os ayuden en todo lo que necesitéis. A partir de ahora el grupo queda bajo vuestra supervisión pero también bajo vuestras órdenes hasta que yo decida que vuelvan todos a Canterlot, entonces mandaré un aviso._

_Su majestad de la noche.  
><em>_Princesa Luna de Equestria._

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?—preguntó la madre de Trixie a su esposo.

—Lee esto.

La mujer comenzó a leer la carta mientras el alcalde terrestre se dirigía su hija.

—Debí suponer que esto no era una visita de cortesía—comentó enfadado el semental.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que el grupo llego a la casa de los padres de Trixie. La alcaldesa, les había ofrecido alojarse en su casa, dado que esta tenía más de doce habitaciones, al principio Twilight y Applejack se negaron porque no querían abusar pero ante la insistencia de la anfitriona finalmente accedieron. En ese momento la esposa del alcalde, Verónica, estaba preparando la cena en compañía de su hija mientras que Applejack se encontraba en las huertas de la casa en compañía de su anfitrión.

—Asique usted también es agricultora, señorita Applejack.

—Puede llamarme Applejack, a secas. Mi familia durante varias generaciones se ha dedicado a los trabajos de granja y agricultura. Yo vivo en Ponyville con mis dos hermanos y mi abuela. Nos dedicamos especialmente a la cosecha de manzanas pero también tenemos cerdos y ovejas.

— ¿Y sus padres no viven con usted?

—Ellos… ellos murieron.

—Lo siento. No debería haberle preguntado.

—No importa, eso ya pasó. Mi abuela nos ha criado desde entonces a mis hermanos y a mí.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que cultivan aquí en el pueblo, señor alcalde?

—Llámame Cockroach. Me dedico al cultivo de coles pero otros cultivan arroz, patatas, zanahorias, manzanas u otras frutas… Somos una sociedad mayormente agrícola, por eso estamos teniendo problemas con la seguía, los pegasos no consiguen que llueva últimamente. Muchos cultivos se han perdido y eso ha hecho que los restantes subieran mucho de precio en los mercados, los aldeanos no pueden pagar esos precios a no ser a base de mucho esfuerzo, los agricultores hemos tenido que bajar el coste de los mismos, pero eso tampoco es del todo una solución porque entonces no recuperamos lo invertido en la producción. Cuesta más producir la cosecha que lo que se obtiene por ella. Este pueblo antes era conocido por sus lluvias, por eso los tejados están tan inclinados para que se sequen rápidamente pero ahora no conseguimos que llueva.

— ¿Y por qué los pegasos no pueden hacer llover?

—Para empezar están en huelga.

— ¿Por qué?

—La normativa del departamento del clima dice que _"todo pegaso cualificado, ya sea yegua o semental puede trabajar para dicha empresa"_. Sin embargo aquí es tradición que solo los machos se ocupen del clima. Las yeguas pegasos normalmente se dedican a trabajos de apoyo o de administración, o incluso de correo pero no se les permite manipular el clima.

— ¡Eso es injusto! Es injusto e ilegal. Las normas dicen que todo pegaso puede trabajar en la meteorología, no importa el sexo.

—Eso es lo que dice la mitad del pueblo, la otra mitad opina que las tradiciones deben respetarse. La huelga es por ambas causas, unos manifiestan una cosa y otros dicen lo contrario.

— ¡Santos corrales! Usted es el alcalde, haga algo.

—De acuerdo pero ¿Qué hago? Si les doy la razón a unos los otros se enfadaran conmigo.

Mientras tanto Trixie se encontraba en compañía de su madre.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto, tesoro. No nos habíamos visto en al menos cuatro años, te echado de menos.

—Gracias mamá, aunque por lo visto papá estaba mejor sin mí.

—No digas eso. Tu padre es un poco cabezota pero también te ha extrañado aunque no quiera admitirlo. Han pasado muchas cosas en el pueblo últimamente, él ha intentado calmar los ánimos pero los aldeanos están insatisfechos, incluso se rumorea que lo van a destituir al frente del ayuntamiento. Yo incluso he tenido que dejar el Spa en manos de mis trabajadores para trabajar en los campos de la finca.

Al cabo de un rato el grupo se reunió en el salón para cenar. Presidia la mesa el alcalde, a su derecha y a su izquierda estaban su esposa y su hija respectivamente, al lado de Trixie estaba Rarity, seguido de Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy y Applejack; al lado de Verónica se encontraba Twilight, seguida de Rainbow Dash y Spike.

Applejack se puso a explicar al grupo lo que habían hablado entre él y Cockroach.

— ¿Eso es todo? Twilight y yo podemos crear entre las dos una tormenta en cuento queramos. Mañana, por ejemplo—se ofreció Dash.

—Le agradezco la oferta, señorita Rainbow, pero no es tan simple. Una tormenta requeriría al menos de veinte pegasos, usted solo es una y su amiga ni siguiera tiene alas—respondió el alcalde.

—Twikight no tendrá alas pero es una estratega increíble. Ella puede crear un plan de trabajo efectivo que posteriormente yo llevaré a la práctica.

—Espera… Rainbow. Tal vez deberíamos…

—Oh vamos, Twilight. Hemos hecho cosas aun más difíciles en Ponyville.

—Y yo le ayudaré a usted con las cosechas—se ofreció Applejack.

—Bien pensado. Fluttershy y yo ayudaremos a Applejck y cuando todo esto termine organizaré una súper fiesta—opinó Pinkie Pie.

—Si nuestra anfitriona está de acuerdo yo la ayudaré en el Spa. Tengo algo de experiencia—platicó Rarity.

—Se lo agradezco. Me vendrá bien algo de ayuda ahora que dos de mis trabajadores se han despedido, aunque el sueldo será bajo.

—No se preocupe, puedo hacerlo gratis. Tengo mis propios ingresos y solo estaremos aquí un mes.

—Gracias pero nunca he tenido a un trabajadora gratis y no empezaré ahora. Si quiere el empleo mañana le haré un contrato.

—Como usted quiera.

El alcalde miró a su hija.

— ¿Y tú no dices nada?

—Bueno… ¿Qué más hay que decir? Ya todos habéis hecho planes ¿No?

—Exacto. Todo el mundo se ofrece a colaborar menos mi propia hija. Tú te vendrás conmigo a los campos, y a ver si por una única vez en tu vida no montas algún estropicio.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que no querías que volviera. Siempre te comportas así conmigo.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Como si yo fuese una fracasara.

— ¡ES QUE ERES UNA FRACASARA! Maldita sea. Podías haber continuado con la tradición familiar de las coles, pero noooo. La niña tenía que dedicarse a la magia. Si al menos hubieses entrado en la escuela de hechicería de Canterlot ya sería algo. Te acompañé a la capital tres veces para que presentases a las pruebas de ingreso, todas y cada una de esas veces suspendiste, inútil. Ahora vas y te da por usar magia oscura, convirtiéndote en una delincuente e involucrando a estas pobres yeguas.

A medida que hablaba su padre a Trixie se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Finalmente se marchó corriendo y llorando del comedor.

—Trixie, espera. No te vayas—pidió su madre.

—Dejadla un rato a solas. Siento que ustedes hayan tenido que ver esta lamentable escena.

—Trixie se fue de casa porque no te soportaba pero ahora que ha vuelto no vas a volver a alejarla de mi lado. ¡No vas a volver a separarnos! De modo que ya te estás comportando como un padre por una vez, o te quedarás solo ¡Solo! ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡Si me obligas a elegir entre mi hija o tú vas a perder!—intervino Verónica. El semental miró a su esposa llenó de furia.

—Cállate. Todo esto es tu culpa. Tú siempre la has consentido, la has malcriado. Ya ves en que se ha convertido—respondió el alcalde mirando a su esposa, después se volvió a las manes—Cuando mi hija obtuvo su cutie mark yo me sentí decepcionado de que su marca no estuviese relacionada con la agricultura. ¿Saben lo que hizo mi esposa? Felicitó a la inmadura de mi hija; e insistió en que la llevase a hacer las pruebas de acceso para la academia de Canterlot.

La mujer se levantó y salió del comedor seguida por todos los comensales con excepción de su marido, quien permanecía en silencio mientras seguía comiendo. Las manes y Spike no habían querido callar la atención al padre de Trixie, dado que eran invitados en su casa, pero no les había gustado el comportamiento del alcalde hacía su hija y esposa.

Verónica, Spike y las 6 manes fueron a buscar a Trixie pero ella no aparecía por ninguna parte. Finalmente Fluttershy la encontró en el granero. La unicornio azul estaba sentada en un rincón con las patas traseras recogidas y la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y enterrada dentro de sus cascos delanteros. Los ojos los tenía húmedos, lo que significaba que había estado llorando. La joven al principio no se fijo en la pegaso, cuando noto su presencia se encaró con ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido a restregarme lo rastrera que soy?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Trixie?

— ¿No es obvió? La ex–gran y poderosa Trixie, la que te humillo a ti y a tus amigas ahora no es más que una patética yegua, me tienes a tu merced ¡Todas me tenéis a vuestra disposición! Asique venga, dilo. Di lo rastrera y desagradable que soy. Ponme verde como mi padre.

—No estoy aquí para eso. Solo quiero hablar.

— ¿Hablar?—dijo Trixie levantándose— ¿De qué vas? ¡¿De qué vais todas?! ¿Cuál es vuestro plan? Dímelo. ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¡¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?! ¡Toda esta incertidumbre me está matando!

—Pero Trixie yo no entiendo… Un momento… ¿No pensaras…? Por eso estabas tan extraña durante el viaje. Creías que nos aprovecharíamos de ti para vengarnos. Nos has tenido miedo todo este tiempo ¿Verdad?

—Oh vamos, ¿Vas a decirme ahora que después de lo que hice en Ponyville no deseabais vengaros de mí?

—Lo que paso en el pueblo fue en parte culpa de ese amuleto, cómo se llame. Tú ya te disculparte entonces y nosotras no queremos venganza. No somos ese tipo de ponis. Si estamos aquí es solamente porque la princesa Luna nos lo pidió.

—Pero en la estación de tren Rainbow dijo…

—Dashie solo insistió en que te hicieses una revisión médica, nada más. A lo mejor fue un poco bocazas, ella es así, pero nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte a ti y al pueblo no para hacer de carceleras.

Trixie se sintió más relajada. La pegaso amarilla hablaba con un tono tan dulce y sincero que instigaba confianza. La unicornio abrazo a Fluttershy, quien devolvió el abrazo. La pegaso miro a la unicornio ¿Cómo era posible que ni sus amigas ni ella se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que Trixie podía sentirse insegura y asustada después de todo lo sucedido? Tenían que haberlo sospechado, haber aclarado las cosas desde un principio… Ahora ya solo se podía hablar con el grupo e intentar calmar los ánimos.

De pronto entró la madre de Trixie.

—Dejadme a solas con mi hija, por favor—pidió la poni terrestre a la pegaso mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Fluttershy aprovechó para ir a buscar a las otras. Tenía que hablar con ellas pero hablar con todas a la vez le era muy difícil, se ponía nerviosa y su voz era apenas audible. La pegaso decidió conversar primero con Rarity, con ella le era más fácil platicar, luego la unicornio blanca ya le explicaría todo a las demás.

Paso una hora desde que Trixie conversó con Fluttershy en el granero. Spike y las 6 manes ya estaban al corriente de todo. Trixie se encontraba más calmada después de hablar con su madre y Fluttershy. Verónica se sentía agradecida a la pegaso amarilla. Lo único que quedaba pendiente era que Cockroach se reconciliase con su hija pero como era un cabezota no iba a ser fácil tal reconciliación. En ese momento ya eran las doce de la noche, y todos se fueron a dormir. Antes de acostarse Twilight fue a ver a Trixie.

—Buenas noches. Mañana trataremos de solucionarlo todo.

—No creó que pueda dormir. Han pasado muchas cosas—respondió Trixie a Twilight.

—Ya verás cómo sí te dormirás—contestó Twilight tomando de las pezuñas delanteras a la unicornio azul y haciendo que su cuerno se iluminase.

Trixie comenzó a sentir muchísimo sueño y se quedo dormida. La discípula de Celestia la hizo levitar y la acostó.

_«Este hechizo de sueño es ilegal a menos que sea empleado por personal médico. Podría tener problemas pero Trixie necesita descansar bien después de lo sucedido, además nadie tiene por qué enterarse»_ pensó Twilight.

Al salir del dormitorio la unicornio morada se encontró con Verónica, quien salía del aseo.

—Buenas noches, señora alcaldesa.

—Buenas noches, Twilight y por favor tutéame. No se expresarte lo agradecida que estoy de que estéis aquí tú y tus amigas.

—No es nada. Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber.

— ¿Mi hija ya se durmió?

—Sí.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Verónica llevó a la unicornio a su dormitorio y le enseño un retrato de su hija cuando era bebe. De pronto la poni terrestre adopto una expresión seria.

—Twilight, si nosotras dos estamos solas en este cuarto ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—No sé. Supongo que en otra habitación.

—Aceptaste. Le dije que podía elegir entre disculparse con mi hija o dormir solo, y el muy miserable escogió la segunda opción. Perdona que te haga una pregunta personal ¿Eres soltera?

—Sí.

— ¿Te gusta alguien?

—Por ahora no.

— ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Cuando te enamores asegúrate de no ser una tonta como yo. Me sentí atraída por Cockroach por su buen porte de aquel entonces, además su familia estaba bien posicionada en el pueblo, aunque entonces él aun no era alcalde. Creía que un matrimonio así me aportaría estabilidad pero ha sido al contrario. ¿Y sabes qué? Fui ingenua. La típica Cenicienta que se casó con un ricachón para tener la gran boda ¿Y para qué? Para tener un marido orgulloso que no me respeta a mí ni a nuestra hija, que no es capaz de apoyarnos cuando tenemos problemas.

—Pero no todos los ponis de clase alta son iguales. Algunos como el príncipe Blueblood son un poco desagradables; pero Celestia, por ejemplo, es una princesa y es encantadora—respondió Twilight.

—Cierto. Hay de todo. Sin embargo, cuando alguien se casa sin saber casi nada de su pareja se arriesga mucho ¿No crees?—comentó Verónica.

—Sí, eso es muy arriesgado.

—Les escuché en el granero a Trixie y a Fluttershy. La sensibilidad con que esa pegaso trató a mi hija, su tono dulce al hablar, su manera de actuar… fue algo increíble. Y eso es algo que Cockroach nunca ha sido capaz de hacer con nadie, y menos con su hija. Cuando te enamores no elijas a tu semental por su aspecto o por sus bienes. Elige alguien sincero, sensible, que sepas valorarte como yegua, que te haga sentir apoyada y protegida por él, que sea capaz de hablar contigo y con tus hijos de forma respetuosa. ¿Me has comprendido?

—Creó que sí. Me está diciendo que elija a alguien que tanto a mí como a mis hijos nos aporte cariño, sensibilidad, respeto, seguridad, etc.

—Exactamente. Esa es la clave, todo lo demás es irrelevante.

Verónica y Twilight continuaron hablando un buen rato. Después la unicornio se despidió para irse a dormir.

_«Estas chicas son encantadoras. Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente lo que han hecho por mi hija»_ pensó Verónica mientras miraba como Twilight salía de la habitación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

><p>Hola, bronies y lectores:<p>

En principio este capítulo y el 3 iban a ser uno solo, pero como juntos el te era muy extenso lo dividí en dos.

Intenté modificar este episodio para cerrar algunos huecos argumentales del capítulo anterior, en especial cómo Celestia atravesó la barrera de Trixie.

No sé si los lectores lo habrán notado pero hay una crítica sutil a los cuentos de princesas en el dialogo entre Verónica y Twilight. La poni terrestre se queja de que muchas veces las mujeres, o en este caso yeguas, se casan con hombres o sementales guapetones y de buena posición social sin plantearse cómo son ellos realmente. En principio esta escena estaba pensada para Trixie y su madre, pero eso hubiese sido muy predecible.

No me malinterpreten, no toda la gente de alta posición es mala ni todos son Cockroach, pero a la hora de casarse es muy importante elegir bien a la pareja. Y eso se lo dice un tipo soltero, xdxd.

Omití parte de la conversación entre Verónica y Twilight, pero la descubrirán en el último capítulo.

El nombre de Disgusting Cockroach significa _asquerosa_ _cucaracha_, según el traductor del google. Este término esta elegido aposta para dar a entender que dicho personaje es un mal tipo.

El nombre de Verónica no pega mucho para un poni, pero como ya dije este es mi primer relato escrito.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: LAS MANES SON CASTIGADAS

_Hola, bronies y lectores._

_Hemos llegado al último episodio de "La reforma de Trixie". _

_El próximo capítulo de "Nupcias" será el último de dicho fic. Después haré un especial de "El secuestro de Twilight" respondiendo a sus preguntas. Por ello les animo a que me envíen sus consultas para poder contestarlas._

_En el cuarto capítulo de "Nupcias" cometí algunos errores ya corregidos. En una escena de Sweetie Bell puse alicornio en vez de unicornio; además escribí Manhattan en vez de Manehattan. Todo esto ya se ha corregido mediante una actualización del episodio. También he modificado el formato del flashback de Draco y Nero cuando tenían cinco años; solo he cambiado la presentación, el contenido permanece inalterable._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<br>****LAS MANES SON CASTIGADAS**

Había pasado toda una noche desde la conversación entre Verónica y Twilight. La unicornio morada y Fluttershy les habían explicado a sus amigas y Spike, lo que ambas yeguas habían hablado con la alcaldesa y Trixie respectivamente. El grupo se quedó impactado por dichas confesiones. ¿De verdad el alcalde era tan miserable? Ya se había visto que no se llevaba bien con su hija y esposa, pero… ¿En serio había llegado tan lejos? Applejack y Rainbow Dash tenían la sensación de haber juzgado precipitadamente a Trixie sin tener suficientes datos sobre ella, y esa sensación las hacía sentirse avergonzadas.

_«Por eso dice la abuela que no se pueden juzgar las cosas a la ligera»_ pensó la poni granjera.

_«Creo que me pasado con Trixie. Quizás sea mi culpa que nos tuviese miedo, fui un poco brusca con ella»_ pensó Dash.

A la mañana siguiente el alcalde se reunió en la plaza mayor del pueblo con Rainbow Dash, Twilight y varios vecinos.

—Conciudadanos. He aquí dos extranjeras, las señoritas Rainbow Dash y Twilight, que dicen que son capaces entre las dos de provocar una tormenta, personalmente no lo creó pero por probar nada se pierde ¿Qué decís?

Los ciudadanos se partieron de risa. Y comenzaron a burlarse de ambas visitantes hasta que el alcalde puso orden.

—Ahora van a ver. Twilight ¿Tienes el plano?—cuchilleó Rainbow a su amiga.

—A punto—contestó la unicornio—Revisé las cosechas al amanecer junto con Applejack y entre las dos hicimos los cálculos de cuánta agua se necesitaba para el regadío.

—Heeey. ¿Qué pasa? No se mueven. ¿Es qué pretenden echarse atrás, yeguas?—Exclamo uno de los vecinos.

Varios aldeanos comenzaron a hacer comentarios y criticas parecidos. En el pueblo era tradición que solo los machos manipulasen el clima; además no estaban acostumbrados a los visitantes, no era una población especialmente abierta al turismo y las visitas. De modo que para los aldeanos la idea de que dos yeguas no nacidas en el lugar quisiesen hacer llover sonaba ridícula. Sin embargo, las burlas no duraron mucho porque Rainbow Dash se elevo de pronto hacia el cielo y usando su gran velocidad comenzó a alinear las nubes conforme a las instrucciones de Twilight. La tormenta debía ser moderada para que regase las cosechas sin inundarlas por el exceso de agua. El alcalde y todos los aldeanos estaban asombrados de lo que veían, aquella extranjera se movía a una velocidad increíble pero calculaba perfectamente hasta el último detalle. En menos de 10 minutos empezó a llover.

—Bueno… Ya está. ¿Algo que objetar?—intervino Dash.

Los otros pegasos de la aldea no pudieron evitar sentir cierta envidia y rencor hacia Rainbow Dash. Aquella yegua había logrado ella sola en tal solo unos minutos lo que para toda una veintena de pegasos requería de dos horas. ¿Y cómo era posible que la unicornio hubiese realizado aquellos cálculos tan precisos en tan poco tiempo? Aquellas hembras no llevaban ni dos días en el pueblo. Muchos protestaron y acusaron al alcalde de haber traído expresamente a esas _"dos esquiroles"_ para acabar con la huelga.

Mientras tanto en la los terrenos de Cockroach, y por decisión del mismo, Applejack ejercía de capataz del grupo de los agricultores, a los cuales se habían unido, Trixie, Pinkie Pie y Spike. Los trabajadores reconocían que la nueva líder sabía lo que se hacía. Sin embargo, no les agradaba ser dirigidos por una hembra y menos por una que además era "extranjera"; porque aunque todos eran equestrianos para los habitantes de _Ville de Ferme, _cualquiera era extranjero si no había nacido y criado en el pueblo. Además todos pensaban que la poni rosa estaba un poco loca, no paraba de hablar y a menudo cambiaba de conversación sin haber terminado la anterior; Pinkie había propuesto hacer una fiesta para todo el pueblo pero salvo sus amigas y Spike nadie más aceptó. Por otro lado, nadie entendía por qué un dragón les estaba ayudando, algunos lo evitaban y otros hacían comentarios molestos sobre él, algunos a sus espaldas y otros de frente; pero Spike hacía oídos sordos.

Al mismo tiempo en el Spa del pueblo se encontraba Verónica en compañía de Fluttershy, quien al final había decidido acompañar a Rarity. Esta última se encontraba en esos momentos haciéndole la pedicura a una cliente. En tanto que la pegaso amarilla hacia de masajista con una pegaso lila, de un tono parecido al de Twilight; la alcaldesa se encontraba preparando un baño de hierbas a dos clientes más.

—Aaaaah. ¿Qué pezunas tiene usted? ¿Dónde aprendió a dar estos masajes?—preguntó la pegaso a Fluttershy.

—Practico con mis animalitos. Es mucho más fácil masajear a una poni que a un oso.

— ¿Un oso? Ji, ji, ji. Que graciosa es usted.

— ¿Yo?

—Y entonces le dije _"Octavia, cariño, ese conjunto no te favorece pero si quieres puedo hacerte un precioso vestido para ti"_—dijo Rarity a la señora de la pedicura".

— ¿Y le hizo usted el vestido?

—No, ella no quiso, se echo atrás. Incluso la ofrecí hacerla un descuento porque además ella es músico y se hubiese lucido, pero no acepto.

Habían pasado diez días desde que el grupo llego a Ville de Ferme. Durante este tiempo el pueblo había empezado a salir adelante gracias a las nuevas técnicas de agricultura y control del clima, aportadas por Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Twilight había hecho de organizadora y planificadora. El resto del grupo también había trabajado intensamente. A pesar de todo, los habitantes del pueblo seguían mirando recelosos a las 6 manes y al dragón. A casi nadie le gustaba que estuviesen en el pueblo. Verónica se indignaba con esta conducta, aquellos tontos eran incapaces de agradecer la ayuda que se les ofrecía.

Trixie y su padre no se hablaban y Verónica le había dicho a su marido que mientras no cambiase de actitud no se volvería a acostar con él; a lo que Cockroach respondió _"Para acostarme con una arpía prefiero irme a un burdel"_ Nadie había sido testigo ni sabía nada de esta conversación entre el alcalde y su esposa.

Los alcaldes, su hija, Spike y las 6 manes se encontraban cenando. El ambiente estaba tenso en la mesa. Nadie quería sentarse al lado del anfitrión, por lo que este se mantenía solo al fondo presidiendo la mesa, mientras que el resto del grupo se encontraba de frente pero no al lado de él. De pronto Cockroach se levanto y comenzó a dar un sermón. El alcalde se dirigió a las 6 manes agradeciéndoles su ayuda e incluso dirigió algunas palabras a Spike, pero en la siguiente parte del discurso el anfitrión dijo que aunque el grupo había demostrado ser muy bueno trabajando era mejor que se marchasen, porque algunos aldeanos estaban recelosos de ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Todo lo que hemos hecho no gusta a los vecinos?—se quejó Applejack.

—No es exactamente eso, señorita. Es que algunos sienten que un grupo de extranjeras les hacen sombra.

—¿Extranjeras? No lo somos. Todos los aquí presentes nacimos en Equestria.

—Pero no en el pueblo. Para nosotros cualquiera que no haya nacido aquí es extranjero—respondió el alcalde. Nadie quiso responder nada ante una aptitud tan tonta.

—Pues entonces que los aldeanos trabajen ellos más. Aquí por lo visto muchos están acostumbrados a la ley del mínimo esfuerzo—se quejó Dash.

—Rainbow, por favor…—intervino Twilight llamándole la atención.

—Pues es la verdad. Ya viste esos pegasos, se burlaron de nosotras dos por ser yeguas y ¿Quiénes provocaron la tormenta?

—Propongo hacer una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de las lluvias e invitar a todo el mundo. Así nos conocerán mejor—dijo Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Una fiesta? Ya lo ha propuesto más veces. Bueno… no sé si es una buena idea o no, aunque… de acuerdo—aceptó Cockroach.

_«No me hace gracia hacer una fiesta solo porque lo diga esta poni loca; pero lo haré a mi manera para ganar votos de cara a las próximas elecciones municipales»_ pensó Cockroach.

Al final el grupo optó por la idea de la poni rosa. La fiesta se llevó a cabo en dos días, Rarity se quejó de celebrarla tan pronto, de haber esperado más hubiese diseñado un vestuario para todos, pero en un periodo de tiempo tan corto solo le dio a tiempo a un único vestido, el cual se decidió que fuera para Trixie porque era la hija de los anfitriones. Se trataba de un traje azul cobalto con volantes blancos, adornado con diversas joyas y rubíes que Rarity había traído consigo desde Ponyville. Además la unicornio blanca ayudó a Trixie a peinarse y maquillarse para la ocasión.

—Estás radiante. Vas a ser la más popular de la fiesta—comentó Rarity a la hija de los alcaldes.

—Gracias pero lo duro. Mi padre sigue sin hablarme y mi madre se lo reprocha. No hacen más que discutir y yo soy la causa. Estaban mejor sin mí.

— ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa? Es una fiesta y tú eres una de los anfitriones, sonríe. Además las cosechas y el clima ahora van mejor ¿No?

De pronto Cockroach entró de golpe en la habitación de su hija, dirigiéndose a ésta última.

—Vaya… Veo que la señorita Rarity sabe hacer su trabajo. Pareces una yegua educada y responsable, espero que esa apariencia se demuestre en tu conducta.

—Perdone señor, aunque esta sea su casa ¿Podría dejarnos a solas para terminar de arreglarnos, por favor?—pidió Rarity.

—De acuerdo, me voy por ahora pero los invitados empezaran a llegar en veinte minutos—respondió el semental saliendo de la instancia.

—Lo sabía. Da igual lo que haga. Mi padre siempre me vera como una hija inútil y problemática. Tal vez si no fuese una unicornio como lo era mi abuela materna, si fuese una poni terrestre… entonces tal vez mi padre me quisiese.

—Trixie ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—La verdad, Rarity. Mi papá quería tener un potro terrestre y solamente me tuvo a mí, una yegua unicornio. Soy de la misma raza que mi abuela materna con la que mi padre nunca se entendió. Además tiene razón, soy una inútil, no hago nada bien. No sirvo para la agricultura, tampoco para la magia. Solo soy una payasa que va por ahí haciendo trucos baratos ¿Y para qué? Para acabar empleando amuletos oscuros.

—…—Rarity se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué responder. Debía decir algo rápidamente pero no sabía qué contestar. Por suerte en ese momento entró Verónica en la habitación; Rarity salió dejando a solas a Trixie y su madre.

—Estás preciosa, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Son buenas chicas esas ponis.

—Sí, mamá, lo son.

—Me alegra que tengas amigas así. Los buenos amigos son la clave para la felicidad.

—No sé si ellas me consideraran su amiga pero yo no me he comportado como tal. He cometido errores, mamá. He hecho cosas malas y…

—Chiss. Déjalo ya, cielo. El pasado ya no puede cambiarse, y si de verdad te arrepientes de tus fallos y has aprendido de ellos entonces ya no puedes hacer más.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a llegar la gente. Las seis manes y Spike supuestamente eran los invitados de honor pero algunos aldeanos los miraban recelosos y hacían comentarios sarcásticos.

—Asique usted es pastelera—dijo un poni terrestre a Pinkie Pie.

—Sí, en Ponyville.

— ¿Y qué pasteles ornea?

—Varios dulces aunque mi especialidad son los cupcakes.

— ¿Y helados?

—Oh, sí, de varios tipos.

—Déjeme adivinar. Su favorito es el fresa.

—No, me gusta la fresa pero prefiero el chocolate con merengue. ¿Pero por qué lo dice?

—Bueno… Como usted parece una fresa gigante, toda rosita—respondió el terrestre soltando una risita.

Este dialogo no fue el más ofensivo. A Twilight la llamaron empollona y cerebrito, a Rainbow Dash, marimacho; a Applejack rústica aunque ella se vio defendida por algunos ponis que habían trabajado en los campos pero no por la mayoría.

La pegaso del Spa a quien Fluttershy había dado el masaje comentó que está última era cuidadora de animales, lo cual llamó la atención de varios ponis.

—¿Una pegaso que se dedica a cuidar animales? ¿Y por qué lo hace, señorita Fluttershy?—preguntó un unicornio. Se trataba de un macho de lomo rojo oscuro, crines verde hierba, ojos marrones y una cutie mark con forma de archivador.

—Me encantan los animalitos.

—Pero no es un trabajo para una pegaso, sería más bien para un poni terrestre.

—Tal vez pero a mí me gusta mi trabajo.

—Eso es que usted no debe de poder volar.

—Claro que puedo, aunque no tanto como Rainbow. Yo…

—Heeii, chicos. Les presento a una pegaso de tierra—gritó el unicornio haciendo que muchos de los presentes le mirasen.

—Puedo volar, miré— Fluttershy se elevó pero se estrelló contra una lámpara del techo, con forma de araña, golpeándose fuertemente la espalda y cayendo al suelo, lo que provocó las risas del unicornio y otros invitados. Trixie fue a socorrerla.

— ¿Estás bien? Ven, apóyate en mí—dijo la unicornio azul cargando con la pegaso amarilla.

De pronto la lámpara se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer encima de ambas yeguas. Trixie intentó sostenerla en el aire con su magia pero falló y el artefacto se tambaleó y aterrizó encima de un carrito de postres, haciendo que este medio volcase y los dulces saliesen disparados en el aire yendo a parar a varios de los invitados, quienes se marcharon ofendidos. Los demás se fueron también retirando. La casa fue poco a poco vaciándose.

—Bravo. Buen trabajo, hija—gritó sarcásticamente Cockroach. Ya sabía yo que lo arruinarías todo.

— ¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Ella no ha hecho nada. Fue ese unicornio el que se comportó como un grosero. Trixie defendió a Fluttershy ¿Y tú la tratas así?—exclamó Verónica.

—Ese unicornio, como tú le llamas, era Redgreen, uno de los concejales y mi rival para las próximas elecciones. Y muchos de los salpicados de pasteles también eran concejales. ¿Sabes la que me va a montar el ayuntamiento?

— ¡Ya es suficiente! Te he soportado todos estos años sin rechistar pero no puedo más. No me importa el ayuntamiento y no me importa esta casa, ni tú tampoco. Nunca debimos casarnos.

—Pues si tan mal estás conmigo ¿Por qué no te marchas?

—Sí. Me voy y ahora mismo. Trixie, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos.

— ¿Ahora, mamá?

—Ahora mismo. Espera… no guardes nada, nos vamos con lo puesto.

—Pero ¿A dónde?

— ¡A cualquier parte lejos de este pueblo—Verónica miró a las 6 manes—Iremos a Ponyville.

—Eso, venga. Iros. ¿De qué se supone que vais a vivir? Tus únicos ingresos provienen del Spa. No tienes medios para mantenerte fuera del pueblo—dijo el alcalde a su esposa pero esta no respondió sino que comenzó a marcharse. Las 6 manes y Spike empacaron rápidamente sus cosas y las siguieron, quedándose Cockroach completamente solo.

El grupo se dirigió a la estación para esperar el tren, este tardó dos horas en venir. Trixie esperaba que tal vez su padre apareciera en ese tiempo pero no fue así. Twilight estaba preocupada, aun faltaban casi tres semanas para que oficialmente pudiesen regresar. No habían cumplido lo pactado con la princesa Luna. Ahora seguramente serían castigadas pero quien peor estaba era Trixie quien se arriesgaba a terminar en prisión.

Nada más llegar a Ponyville Twilight envió una carta a las princesas explicándoles todo lo sucedido. En la misiva se hablaba del pueblo de Ville de Ferme, sus cultivos, su agricultura, sus aldeanos, la situación personal y familiar de Trixie, etc. Finalmente se reconocía que la unicornio azul se había reformado aunque no se hubiese cumplido con el periodo de tiempo establecido. Por último se mencionaban las circunstancias por la cual habían tenido que dejar el pueblo antes de la fecha límite. Spike envió la carta a Celestia, aunque estaba dirigida a Luna pero todos confiaban en que la alicornio blanca la trasmitiría a su hermana, dado que el fuego de Spike no tenía contacto directo con la princesa de la noche. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_Querida Twilight:_

_Recibí tu carta y entiendo los motivos por los que no pudisteis cumplir con lo pactado. Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo y tus amigas. No obstante por ahora todas vosotras, junto con Trixie y su madre, deberéis permanecer en Ponyville hasta nuevo aviso._

_Princesa Luna de Equestria._

Al día siguiente Cockroach se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Los concejales habían firmado entre todos una moción de censura para despedirle como alcalde y convocar nuevas elecciones municipales. El artífice de esto fue Redgreen, quien había aprovechado el enfado de todos los asistentes a la fiesta para manipularles antes de que las aguas volvieran a calmarse. El unicornio adoptó las técnicas de climatología y agricultura de Rainbow Dash y Applejack, así como los cálculos de Twilight, haciendo pasar todo aquello por ideas suyas. Redgreen mintió a los vecinos diciéndoles que el estudio sobre el agua necesaria de las cosechas lo había llevado a cabo él, y las técnicas que supuestamente eran de las yeguas visitantes también eran suyas, pero como él no podía aplicarlas físicamente por si mismo había tenido que recurrir a las yeguas _extranjeras, _quienes habían sido contratadas y pagadas de su cartera para ayudar al pueblo en un momento de crisis. Cockroach había sido tan tonto de destruir y tirar la antigua carta de la princesa Luna que le había dado Twilight; la única prueba que hubiese demostrado que las manes no habían sido llamadas por Redgreen, sino enviadas por la corona. Verónica y Trixie igualmente sabían la verdad, pero ya no estaban en el pueblo para poder prestar declaración.

Las nuevas técnica de regadío y agricultura hicieron que mejorasen las cosechas. Además Red aprobó que las hembras participasen en las labores del clima, pero cobrando solo la mitad que los varones, esta solución no gustó del todo pero al menos acabó con la huelga.

El Spa de Verónica fue expropiado a su legítima dueña y la propiedad pasó al ayuntamiento.

Habían pasado ocho días desde que Trixie y su madre llegaron a Ponyvlle. La unicornio se quedó en casa de Twilight en tanto que Verónica se hospedo con Rarity, quien le ofreció un trabajo en su tienda de moda. Ese mismo día por la tarde la poni terrestre recibió una carta de su marido. Cockroach la pedía que ella y la niña regresasen con él. Diciendo que el Spa había sido expropiado pero entre los tres podían recuperarlo. Al cabo de dos días al ex–alcalde de Ville de Ferme recibió la respuesta pero no fue lo que esperaba, eran los papeles de su divorcio para que los firmase y un nota personal de su mujer.

_Hola, Cockroach:_

_Por mí te puedes quedar la casa, el Spa, el ayuntamiento y el pueblo entero. No obstante, nunca más vuelvas a escribirme, no nos tendrás ni a mi hija ni a mí nunca más. Ya has tenido suficientes oportunidades con nosotras durante años y todas las desaprovecharse. Diles a esos concejales que son todos unos sinvergüenzas y unos impresentables. Lo que le hicieron a mí hija y sus amigas fue una vergüenza. He leído en la prensa que Redgreen se ha convertido en el nuevo alcalde, ese miserable se cree que los nuevos métodos de trabajo son suyos ¿Verdad? Que gracia. Ya veremos qué hace cuando tenga que volver a trabajar por sí mismo. No siempre las princesas enviarán a alguien para sacar el pueblo adelante, y cuando ya no lo hagan Ville de Ferme no será más que un pueblo deteriorado, una sociedad en ruinas por la mala conducta de un grupo de vagos, que solo sirven para pecar de racistas y machistas, y son incapaces de reconocer y agradecer la ayuda que les ofrecen desde el exterior._

_Nunca más volveré a escribirte y te sugiero tú tampoco me escribas porque tu próxima carta no la leeré, la quemaré directamente._

_Hasta nunca.  
><em>_Verónica_

Tras leer esta carta al ex–alcalde de Ville de Ferme se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Su única familia eran su mujer y su hija, pero ahora ellas ya no deseaban volver a verle. Verónica le había dado en su momento la oportunidad de rectificar pero él la había desaprovechado y ahora no le quedaba nadie.

—Santa Celestia. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

En ese momento el ex–alcalde oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa, la abrió y le entregaron una carta del ayuntamiento.

_Saludos, Cockroach:_

_Los concejales y yo hemos estado investigando y parece ser que durante todos los años que fuiste alcalde cobraste sobresueldos ilegales, y te quedaste con parte de los impuestos municipales. Vas a tener que devolver hasta el último céntimo, y si no puedes pagarlo te embargaremos tu casa, tus tierras y demás propiedades hasta que saldes la deuda._

_Te enviaré en unos días una serie de cuentas detalladas donde figurará el montante que debes._

_Redgreen  
><em>_Alcalde de Ville de Ferme_

Al padre de Trixie se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas. Él había sisado de los impuestos, pero no era el único, el actual alcalde también lo había hecho y seguro que lo seguiría haciendo, pero Redgreen nunca le había denunciado ¿Por qué ahora? De pronto lo comprendió todo. Red aspiraba a la alcaldía desde el principio, seguramente su actitud en la fiesta era una estrategia para poner a los concejales a su favor, pero ¿Por qué supuestamente Red había empezado a moverse justo después de que Trixie y Verónica abandonasen el pueblo? ¿O era solo una casualidad? No, no lo era. La explicación era muy lógica "El voto femenino" Verónica tenía un cierto prestigio y fama entre las mujeres y jóvenes del pueblo, con ella Red lo tenía muy difícil en las urnas pero ahora ya no estaba. Ese miserable había aprovechado la situación personal y familiar de Cockroach para desacreditarle y ganar las elecciones.

_« ¿Cómo voy a devolver todo el dinero? Ni siguiera vendiendo esta casa y las tierras sería suficiente. Y aunque lo fuese supone la ruina» _pensó Cockroach.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Canterlot la princesa Luna escuchaba el testimonio de la madre de Trixie, Spike y las 6 manes.

—Señorita Trixie, después de oír las declaraciones sobre usted queda absuelta sin cargos. En cuanto a las demás ¿Habéis traído las tarjetas?—dijo la princesa de la noche.

—Sí, su alteza. Aquí están—respondió Twilight entregando las seis tarjetas de crédito—las hemos usado poco, solo para lo más básico.

—Bien. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo relativamente pero no cumplisteis con la fecha de tiempo límite, de modo que una vez que regreséis a Ponyville hablareis con la alcaldesa y haréis un mes de servicios municipales.

— ¿Un mes? Pero…

— ¿Te parece poco tiempo, Rainbow? Puede ser un trimestre, si quieres.

— Esto… Un mes está bien.

—Sea, 31 días. Ahora podéis marcharos.

De pronto intervino Verónica.

—Majestad. Yo fui quien obligó a todas a marcharse. No es justo que castigue a las chicas.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Hay normas. El abogado de su hija recurrió a ellas y aceptaron irse al pueblo. Nadie las obligó pero un compromiso es algo muy serio.

—¡Un momento! ¿Twilight y las otras se ofrecieron a ayudarme? ¿Por qué?—se extrañó Trixie.

—Verás hija. Recuerdas que te conté una conversación que tuve con Twilight…

—Sí.

—Bueno… pues hubo una parte que omití—Verónica miró a Twilight como si la pidiese permiso para hablar, esta asintió.

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>_Twilight, elige alguien sincero, sensible, que sepas valorarte como yegua, que te haga sentir apoyada y protegida por él, que sea capaz de hablar contigo y con tus hijos de forma respetuosa. ¿Me has comprendido?_

—_Creó que sí. Me está diciendo que elija a alguien que tanto a mí como a mis hijos nos aporte cariño, sensibilidad, respeto, seguridad, etc._

—_Exactamente. Esa es la clave, todo lo demás es irrelevante. Y ahora una pregunta ¿Por qué estáis aquí tú y tus amigas?_

—_Creí que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado. La princesa Luna nos dijo…_

—_A mí no puedes engañarme fácilmente, Twilight. Yo no soy Cockroach y tengo suficientes años como para ser tu madre. Podríais haber rechazado venir, haber buscado cualquier excusa pero estáis aquí, y para mí eso es lo más importante. Me alegra ver que Trixie tenga amigas capaces de apoyarla, aunque ella no parezca darse cuenta de ello. Mi hija me dijo que la princesa Luna le había dicho que algunos ponis anónimos habían presentado una petición de indulto para ella; pero fíjate que curioso, resulta que mi hija no tiene apenas amigos, su padre y yo no hemos sabido nada de ella en estos últimos cuatro años, no tiene más familia, y no es ningún noble ni ningún personaje políticamente importante ¿Quién se iba a tomar la molestia de defenderla? La respuesta es muy simple, ustedes. Vosotras solicitasteis su liberación, es de suponer que fue por eso que Luna os escogió a las seis para acompañar a Trixie hasta aquí. ¿Me equivoco?_

_Twilight quedo asombrada ante el razonamiento de Verónica._

—_Sí. Así fue, nosotras y también Spike pedimos su indulto pero no queríamos que se supiera. No deseábamos que Trixie se viera en la obligación de debernos nada, no somos esa clase de ponis; de modo que le pedimos a la princesa Luna que no nos delatará, su alteza accedió pero nos dijo que Trixie debería venir aquí para reformarse y que algunos soldados la escoltarían para vigilarla, pero en ese caso ella hubiese vivido un cautiverio, esos soldados son… bueno… no sé cómo decirlo, digamos que tienen poco tacto. De modo que nosotras le pedimos a su alteza que nos permitiese acompañar a Trixie. En otras circunstancias tal vez la princesa se hubiese negado pero su hija, a pesar del uso de la magia oscura, no cometió ningún delito irreparable ni tenía antecedentes. Y nosotras ya hemos cumplido algunas misiones que en su día nos encargo la princesa Celestia, poseemos un buen expediente, de modo que la princesa de la noche aceptó. Sin embargo hubo algo que no habíamos previsto y es que Trixie pensase que deseábamos vengarnos de ella y nos tuviera miedo, si nos hubiésemos dado cuenta antes todo habría sido más fácil para su hija. Bueno… es tarde, será mejor que nos acostemos. Buenas noches._

—_Buenas noches y gracias, Twilight—dijo la poni terrestre sonriendo a la unicornio mientras está última salía del cuarto._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Trixie se había quedado asombrada de la confesión de su madre. Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, de pronto rompió el silencio.

—Pero… princesa… no lo entiendo. Usted me dijo que mi indulto lo presentaron una serie de ponis importantes a los que recurrió mi abogado.

Luna se llevó una pezuña a la cara.

— ¿Y no te parecen lo suficientemente importantes? Tú fuiste quien las trató mal en un principio, y ellas en lugar de tomar represalias se negaron a presentar cargos contra ti, solicitaron tu indulto, y se ofrecieron voluntariamente a acompañarte a Ville de Ferme para que no tuvieras que llevar una escolta militar. ¿Todo eso no te parece importante? Será mejor que te vayas ahora.

—No lo entiendo. Después de cómo me comporté… ¿Por qué vosotras?—preguntó Trixie mirando a las manes.

—Tu abogado convenció a Twilight de ayudarte, y luego ella nos convenció a las demás. Para ser sincera yo lo hice por ella no por ti, Trixie. Aunque entonces no sabía de tus circunstancias, creo que me precipité al juzgarte, lo siento—respondió Applejack.

—Soy de la misma opinión—reconoció Dash.

Luna ya estaba cansada de toda aquella situación, de modo que despidió a las demás; rebajando la condena de los servicios municipales en 20 días. Tras marcharse todas Luna miró fijamente la instancia de la sala del trono.

—Ya sé que estas ahí, hermana. ¿Quieres dejar de ser invisible y mostrarte?

—De pronto apareció Celestia.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Que uses la invisibilidad no impide que pueda notar tu aurea mágica. Has estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Que hábil eres hermanita, aunque eres una jueza un poco discutible.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Trixie fue quien la armó y acaba absuelta sin cargos ni sanción. Y las otras han sido castigadas con trabajos municipales.

—Trixie ya ha sido bastante castigada entre la amenaza de perder sus poderes, la cárcel y su situación familiar. En comparación con todo eso unos pocos trabajos municipales no son nada. ¿Te fijaste en la cara de Rainbow Dash cuando le amenace con ampliar la sanción a un trimestre? Ja, ja, ja. Qué careto se le puso. Eso no tiene precio.

Las dos princesas comenzaron a partirse de risa.

—Cely. Tú sabes que nunca quise castigar a Trixie. Yo también fui seducida por la oscuridad, sé lo que supone eso. No obstante, ninguna de las dos podíamos dejar pasar un caso de uso de magia oscura. Necesitaba una excusa para indultar a Trixie y el recurso de su abogado me la dio.

—A costa de aprovecharte de Twilight y las demás.

—Mira quién habla. La princesa que envió a esas pobres chicas a combatir contra Nightmare Moon, Discord y Sombra.

—Bueno… yo… es verdad que hice todo eso—reconoció Celestia sonrojándose.

Al cabo de unas semanas salió un artículo en el periódico de Ponyville que fue un palo para Trixie. Su padre desesperado por haberlo perdido todo se había suicidado. La unicornio y su madre regresaron temporalmente a Ville de Ferme para hacerse cargo de del encierro y del funeral, pero solo pasaron tres días antes de regresar a Ponyville. Las cenizas las conservaron por petición de Trixie.

Trixie y su madre se mudaron definitivamente a Ponyville. La primera se hospedó con Twilight y se matriculó a distancia en la escuela de hechicería de Canterlot, que tenía el recurso de dar clases de adultos. Verónica se quedo a vivir con Rarity y comenzó a trabajar en su tienda, entre las dos consiguieron que al cabo de unos años Carroussell se convirtiera en una prestigiosa tienda de modas, famosa en Canterlot y otras ciudades de Equestria.

FIN

* * *

><p>Hola, bronies y lectores:<p>

Esta es la historia madre de la cual se nutre "Delito y castigo de Trixie". No obstante vemos varias diferencias; la madre no es exactamente igual a la hija, xdxd. Esto se debe a que "Delito y castigo de Trixie" tiene más de una base; esta historia es el pilar central pero no es la única columna.

En principio en este fanfic pretendía crear una familia de Trixie que fuese feliz, pero eso hacia la historia muy dulzona, de modo que creé a Cockroach para darle acidez al relato.

Finalmente quería un final relativamente feliz pero no muy dulce, por eso Trixie es perdonada mientras que la estudiante de Celestia y sus amigas son sancionadas.

Para ser sincero, esta historia es menos moral y políticamente correcta que otras que he escrito. Tanto el padre de Trixie como la gran mayoría de los habitantes de su pueblo, demostraron tener un carácter muy discutible. A pesar de todo, espero que a nivel básico les haya parecido correcta y haya sido de su agrado.

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
